


Onward, and Home

by escritoireazul



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna doesn't expect it to be easy, but maybe in this moment, in the beginning, welcoming him home, she can pretend she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward, and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Pre-season one.

There’s this moment when Opie stops just outside the prison, squints in the sunlight, and looks at her like he doesn’t recognize her, like he’s never seen her before. Then he blinks and his whole expression changes. He stares at her, his eyes wide, his mouth pressed together in a tight line, and it’s like she’s a dream or a mirage and he expects her to disappear.

Her breath catches tight in her throat and her heart throbs.

“Hey,” she says. It’s stupid, she had this whole speech planned, full of “it’s so good to see you,” and “the kids missed you,” and “how can we make this transition easier for all of us,” because she’s a smart woman and she knows this will be hard, he’s been gone for so long.

Faced with him, all she can do is open her arms to him. He sinks into her and buries his face against her throat. She can’t quite get her arms all the way around him, but she curves her hands and lightly strokes the long line of his back.

All her carefully planned words are gone and all she’s left with, whispering into his shoulder, is, “I love you” over and over.

He clings to her and his arms are so tight around her waist it almost hurts.

Donna strokes his hair. It’s rough against her fingers, but she doesn’t want to let him go.

The door handle presses into her ass and it’s really damn uncomfortable, but feeling Opie against her is just too good to want to move. There’s nothing sexual to it, not yet, but they’ve always been passionate and she knows that fire remains, embers which will flare to life sooner or later.

She scratches her nails against the back of his neck. He’s always loved that. “Let’s go home,” she says. She’s going to break right open, she feels so much, and it builds up inside her.

Things aren’t going to be perfect. She knows better than that. But at least he’s finally coming home.


End file.
